


Pożegnanie ze słońcem

by dingo317



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Jakub ze Świdnicy i jego ostatni dzień wśród żywych. Możliwy ciąg dalszy.





	Pożegnanie ze słońcem

Zasadniczo, są dwa typy przywódców.  
Pierwszy, to ci, za którymi idzie się z porywu serca. Charyzmatycy o potężnej osobowości.  
Takim przywódcą był, jeśli wierzyć kronikom, angielski król, Ryszard Lwie Serce.  
Drugi, to ci, za którymi idzie się z pragmatyzmu. Wierząc, że dzięki swej wrodzonej inteligencji i doświadczeniu życiowemu są w stanie najlepiej rozwikłać, że tak powiem, problemy strategiczne.  
Takim przywódcą jest Henryk ze Świdnicy.  
Nie słyszeliście o nim? Nie szkodzi. Dojdziemy i do tego.  
Niemniej, żeby to było jasne, to nie jest opowieść o bracie Henryku. To mój dziennik. Mój. Jakuba, na cześć brata Henryka, mego ojca i mentora, zwanego Świdnickim. A że urodziłem się w Świdnicy, w przedwojennej Polsce XX-go wieku, to już inna sprawa. Do której, mam nadzieję, też kiedyś dojdziemy.  
Jesteś ciekaw, czytelniku?  
Proszę dalej.

*****

Jakub wracał do klasztoru pogwizdując, niemalże tańczył na ulicy. Zadowolony, uspokojony, pogodzony z sobą i ze światem.  
Jak bardzo brakowało mu kobiet odkrył dopiero teraz, gdy przestało brakować.  
Zszedł z Placu Kościuszki i skręcił w Sandomierską. Mijające go pojazdy migotały jasnymi ślepiami, blado lśniły latarnie gazowe, blask świateł odbijał się w oczach mijających mężczyznę przechodniów, złocił im skórę.  
Ale tylko przez chwilę. Po chwili światła przygasały i ciemność znów otulała przechodniów, ulice, uliczki, kamienice, bloki mieszkalne.  
Nad miastem powoli ścieliła się noc, gwiazdy migotały filuternie. Księżyc uśmiechał się pełną gębą więc Jakub zrewanżował się uśmiechem.  
Od lat nie był w tak dobrym nastroju. Chciało mu się śpiewać. Po chwili namysłu zanucił filuterną partitę z „Wesołej Wdówki” wybijając rytm na mijanym garbatym płocie główką laski.  
– Ohoho! Ktoś tu dzisiaj zaliczył!  
Dwie stare kobiety w spłowiałych sukniach mijając Jakuba, zgodnie z prawem starców, wtrąciły się w męską prywatność.  
Nie żeby Jakub miał coś przeciwko temu.  
– Dwa razy!  
Kobiety zachichotały jak harpie. Kilka chwil później zniknęły w pobliskim zaułku.  
– Daj wam, Boże, zdrowie – mruknął Świdnicki.  
Jeszcze parę kroków i zza zakrętu wyłoniła się ciężka przysadzista bryła klasztoru benedyktynów przy ulicy Mariackiej. Na widok celu swej wędrówki Jakub zwolnił.  
Przypomniał sobie do kogo i czego wraca. I, mimo że wyobraźnię miał nielichą, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić finału tej nocy.  
Przecież chciał tego...  
A mimo to czuł dreszcz lęku. I, mimo swej wiedzy, nie potrafił zrozumieć czego się tak bardzo lęka.  
Dobre samopoczucie zdechło.  
\- No, Jakub – mruknął pod swoim adresem – Petunia nie omlet, jak to mówił tatko. Dopóki nie przeżyjesz nie będziesz wiedział. Rusz się, jeszcze parę kroków...  
Obok furty klasztornej tkwił domofon. Mężczyzna zadzwonił i chwilę później, po wymianie hasła i odzewu z odźwiernym znalazł się w ciemnym, pachnącym kotami i przypalonym tłuszczem, przedsionku.  
– Bracie Jakubie – niski barczysty cień w szarym habicie skinął przyjaźnie głową – Brat Henryk czeka. Niecierpliwie.  
– Dziękuję, bracie Mariuszu. Już, już, idę.

*****

  
Klasztor benedyktynów, budowla tysiącletnia. Jakub zanurza się w przestronne korytarze mijając wiszące na ścianach, w regularnych odstępach, barwne płótna o tematyce religijnej. Unoszący się w powietrzu kurz kręci w nosie. Za zakratowanymi oknami nocna ciemność wyciąga chciwe palce rozmywając światła uliczne i tłumiąc dźwięki. Gdzieś w pobliżu słychać sprośną piosenkę, chwilę później śpiewaka zgarnia patrol milicji.  
Dalej, coraz dalej w głąb klasztoru, do mnisich krypt.  
Oto jest. Krypta brata Henryka. Dostępu bronią grube drzwi z umieszczonym na wysokości twarzy zakratowanym okienkiem.  
Czując jak bijące serce dosłownie utyka w tchawicy Jakub trzykrotnie puka w drzwi do krypty.  
Drzwi uchylają się po chwili. Młody mnich waha się przez chwilę, po czym, mobilizując wszystkie zasoby odwagi, przekracza próg.  
Brat Henryk czeka.  
Wysoki chudy cień okryty habitem z kapturem. Kaptur osłania twarz odsłaniając tylko blade usta zaciśnięte w wąską bezlitosną kreskę.  
Rozmiary krypty nie przekraczają kilka kroków w każdym kierunku. Cela mieści w sobie tylko prostą pryczę nakrytą kocem, stolik i krzesło. Jedno. Scenę oświetla wątłym żółtawym blaskiem gruba świeca otoczona kałużą stopionego wosku.  
W Imię Ojca...  
Głos Henryka ze Świdnicy, zwykle czysty mocny baryton, spada w dół o dobrą oktawę. Cichy chrapliwy syk.  
– I jak? Pożegnałeś się ze słońcem?  
Jakub otworzył usta chcąc powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć...  
Atak wampira dobiega końca jeszcze nim się zaczyna. W niespełna sekundę scena przed oczami Jakuba rozmywa się, coś, niczym żelazne cęgi, chwyta go za kark i podrywa w górę niemal łamiąc kręgosłup.  
W jednej chwili ofiara, niczym bezbronna pacynka z przetrąconym grzbietem, wisi w powietrzu rozpaczliwie starając się rozewrzeć uchwyt lewej ręki drapieżcy, ale z równym skutkiem Jakub mógłby starać się gołymi rękami rozewrzeć szczęki imadła. Nogi kopią dziko, młodzieniec, niczym olbrzymia ryba wyciągnięta na ląd stara się, rozpaczliwym wysiłkiem całego ciała, uwolnić się z chwytu.  
Bezskutecznie.  
Obraz przed oczami ciemnieje. Chwyt całkowicie odcina dopływ powietrza do płuc. Młodzieniec wciąż walczy, ale z chwili na chwilę, coraz słabiej.  
W końcu ręce opadają bezwładnie. Jakub zwisa w chwycie.  
Z pomrukiem zadowolenia wampir opuszcza ofiarę. Sekundę później wbija kły.  
Gdyby mógł, w tej chwili, Jakub wrzasnął by na całe gardło, ale z gardła wydobywa się tylko zduszony skrzek, który zresztą natychmiast dławi fala krwi.  
Wampir, pomrukując z zadowoleniem niczym kot, wysysa życie z ofiary. Jakub, z każdą chwilą coraz słabszy, czuje jak nadchodzi śmierć.  
I, gdy już już ma wydać ostatni oddech, wampir cofa się opuszczając młodzieńca na podłogę, dla odmiany zdumiewająco delikatnie.  
...I Syna...  
Szept.  
– Jesteś słaby – sylwetka Henryka rozmywa się przed oczami Jakuba – Bliski agonii. Ledwo słyszę twoje serce...  
Jakub chce coś powiedzieć, ale towarzyszący artykulacji wysiłek przekracza jego możliwości. Jakby starał się gołymi rękami odrzucić płytę grobowca.  
– Byłeś dzielny, mój synu. Masz, pij.  
Dobytym zza paska nożem kuchennym Henryk rozcina żyłę na nadgarstku.  
– Pij. I ucz się.  
Zapach krwi jest jednocześnie pociągający jak i odstręczający. Vitae jest gęsta, mocno żelazista.  
Słodka.  
...I Ducha Świętego...  
Jak zawsze. Ale tym razem, po kilku pierwszych kroplach, Jakub nie może się powstrzymać przed spijaniem krwi, coraz więcej i więcej.  
– Słodka, prawda? - szept – Już wystarczy, Jakubie. Dosyć!  
Ciśnięty w kąt krypty młodzieniec przez chwilę usiłuje zrozumieć.  
Nim potężny impuls, przenikający całe ciało, każe mu zwrócić uwagę do wewnątrz.  
Tam gdzie na tronie sadowi się śmierć.  
Ostateczna.  
– Nie bój się – szept – Umiera tylko twoje ciało.  
Ciemność gości przed oczami. Wewnątrz serce szaleje śląc ostatnie sygnały do umierającego organizmu. Czaszka pulsuje jakby miała za chwilę eksplodować. A Jakub Czuje. Rozumie.  
I wreszcie, pociągnięty skurczem wszystkich mięśni, młody wampir wstaje na nogi.  
...Amen.  
– Jeszcze!

*****  
  
Osiem lat później

– Jeszcze!  
– Jeszcze? - Henryk śmieje się – Jeszcze, Jakubie?  
Wiedeń. Stolica klanu i domu Tremere, gościła tej nocy czarnoksiężników z całego świata.  
Goście, bawiąc się, nie zdają sobie sprawy, że na bezludnej równinie, otaczającej miasto od północy, rozgrywa się przedstawienie.  
Krwawa jatka między mentorem i uczniem.  
Jak to się zaczęło? Jakub nie pamięta. Wie tylko, że po raz pierwszy zobaczył, a może wyczuł, słabość swego ojca i zaatakował natychmiast, bez namysłu.  
Niczym bestia.  
Teraz stoją obaj w ciemnościach nocy. W dłoni Jakuba miecz o wąskiej, prostej, dwusiecznej klindze. W dłoni Henryka szabla batorówka. Na zakrzywionej klindze żywa bogata czerwień.  
Vitae płynie po ramieniu młodszego wampira. Obu walczących okrywa ciemność nocy, nie stanowiąca przeszkody dla ich oczu. Pod stopami klingi traw falujące na silnym wietrze niczym włosy piękności.  
Nagle uderza grom.  
Jakub atakuje niczym błyskawica. Miecz w jego dłoni jak rozmyta platynowa plama. Zadaje cios, Henryk zasłania się, klingi zderzają się z chrzęstem.  
Przez chwilę obaj stoją w statycznym zwarciu mierząc się wzrokiem. Mięśnie płoną z wysiłku. Twarz Henryka zimna i bezlitosna. Twarz jego potomka drapieżna i gniewna.  
– Jeszcze? Ależ proszę, Jakubie.  
Nagle, obaj, jednocześnie, zdejmują blok, odskakując do tyłu. Jakub wykonuje fintę, doskok i odskok, mając nadzieję, że Henryk spróbuje sięgnąć go długie wyciągniętym ciosem, że straci równowagę. Ale starszy wampir nie jest nowicjuszem. Płynnym ruchem wykonuje dwie kolejne finty i tnie od ucha. Stal zderza się ze stalą.  
Powietrze wokół nich zdaje się płonąć, klingi zderzają się i rozłączają.  
Grom. Silne światło wydobywa z mroku postacie obu walczących. Obaj tkwią w niemal idealnym bezruchu, szukając okazji do ataku. Znów zapada ciemność. I znów obaj skaczą na siebie. Zwarcie kling, w powietrzu unosi się zapach stali i ozonu. Mięśnie pracują intensywnie, nerwy jak zapalniki decydują o każdym kolejnym ruchu, o każdym ataku i zasłonie.  
I oto Henryk popełnia pierwszy błąd. Wychodząc spod wysokiego cięcia ryzykuje odrobinę za dużo próbując cięciem na odlew zdjąć przeciwnikowi głowę z karku. Zbyt mocny cios zostawia go odsłoniętego i młodszy wampir momentalnie tnie w biodro. Odskok przed kontrą. Znów obaj zastygają w bezruchu.  
– Zginiesz, Jakubie.  
Ruszają na siebie ostrożnie. W powietrzu unosi się bogaty aromat szlachetnej wampirzej vitae.  
Wiatr wzmaga pieśń, kolejny grom dodaje swą melodię do sceny boju.  
Nagle obaj atakują gwałtownie. I jest już tylko cios za cios, gdy obaj sięgają granicy swych możliwości. Obaj uchylają się przed ciosami, o grubość włosa, atakując w ułamku sekundy. I nagle...  
Mordercze cięcie omija zasłonę Henryka otwierając brzuch starszego wampira. Zraniony chwieje się, okrwawione usta otwierają się boleśnie, ale miast krzyku słychać tylko westchnienie, które znika w melodii wiatru. Jakub natychmiast poprawia wbijając klingę  w serce swego ojca. Takiej rany nawet stary wampir nie zregeneruje od ręki.  
Henryk Świdnicki osuwa się okrwawionym kłębkiem na ziemię u stóp zwycięzcy. Młodszy wampir ociera ostrze z krwi.  
– Jak mówiłeś, ojcze – głos Jakuba niczym jad – Nie wystarczy zwyciężyć, wróg musi jeszcze przegrać.  
W ułamku sekundy dopada swego mentora wbijając kły w jego szyję. Krzyk ofiary dławi fala krwi.  
Wreszcie Jakub odrzuca wysuszone zwłoki swego ojca. Trup momentalnie zapala się i kilkanaście sekund później zostaje po nim tylko ślad spalenizny na trawie.  
A Jakub już wie. Rozumie...  
– Ojcze..

*****

– Ojcze...

Dzienny koszmar budzi Jakuba Świdnickiego w ciemnym pokoju o oknie zasłoniętym grubymi storami. W powietrzu zapach kurzu i gorącej herbaty. Nie wiatru i krwi.  
Wampir leżał jeszcze przez chwilę starannie rozdzielając rzeczywistość i sen. I wreszcie poczuł się na siłach dźwignąć na nogi.  
Tremere wyczarował z kieszeni spodni paczkę chusteczek i starannie otarł krwawe łzy z policzków. Jak zwykle po przebudzeniu odczuwał chandrę. Wiedział jednak, że to nie potrwa długo. Rzeczywistość wzywała, jego przyjaciele ze sfory, czuł to, byli blisko.  
Bardzo blisko.  
Zdążył jeszcze wstawić na gaz dzbanek z wodą i wrzucić do kubka torebkę earl graya gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.  
Spokojnie wyciągnął z szafki jeszcze dwa kubki i nieśpiesznie skierował się do drzwi.  
Był rok 2004-ty w Mieście Grzechu.  
Czas zacząć zabawę...

 


End file.
